


92: “Back off.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [92]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Background characters - Freeform, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Death Threats, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multiple Couples, Multiple Pairings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Rivalry, Sexual Harassment, Slight Violence, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence, protective alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	92: “Back off.”

**92: “Back off.”**

* * *

Kageyama knew something was off the minute five minutes passed and there was no sign of Hinata bouncing through the doors screaming rushing towards his alpha. Stopping his stretching Kageyama glanced around noticing that none of the omegas or beta (Ennoshita) had returned yet from their bathroom break.

Normally, Kageyama won’t blink at how long it took for Hinata to come back since the smaller boy always seemed to zone out or simply get over hyper and need to burn off some of the energy. However this was different and it seemed every other alpha on the Karasuno team felt it too. Today they were at another school, another town with unknown threats and they’re omegas & beta were missing. Kageyama turned towards his captain ready to speak but Daichi was already heading towards the door. The lead alpha held an look on his face that alone had the rest of the alphas following him.

* * *

“Man, I never knew Karasuno had such pretty omegas as their cheerleaders.”

“Hey! We’re not cheerleaders! We’re on the team too but even if we were cheerleaders that doesn’t mean anything!” Hinata screamed as he stood behind Suga. The oldest omega was blocking the rest of boys by standing in the doorway of the omegas bathroom keeping his eyes glued to the pack of alphas before him.Suga wanted to curse but he knew breaking his cool would only cause the panic thats bubbling underneath pack bond to come forward.

“How about you come show us some of your moves then or are you gonna keep hiding behind your mommy.” One of the alpha taunted his eyes clearly eyeing Yamaguchi who was desperately trying to make himself smaller behind Noya.

“Fuck you asswipe!” Noya hissed. He made a move forward but Ennoshita made sure to keep an lock on his grip on both Hinata and Noya.

“How about I put that mouth of yours too use since you can’t control it!”

“Back off. You can smell our alphas scents on us so you have no right to bother us.” Suga hissed out through his clenched teeth.

“What scents? Do you boys smell anything?” The leader joked waiting for his fellow alphas to decline smelling anything before they turned back to focus on the omegas. “All I smell is some omegas and a beta who need a real alpha knot can do.”

“What. Did. You. Say.”

Suga almost collapsed once he heard the smelt the familiar scent of linen, fresh cut grass and sunlight come around the corner. The air seemed to tense more but to the rest of the Karasuno team it felt amazing.

Daichi was the first to appear followed by the rest of the team making the group of alphas turn no longer focusing on the omegas to stare down. “Get away from my beta! An our omegas!” Tanaka growled. He couldn’t feel in earlier but now he was getting an nose full of fear, anxiety and nervousness pouring from Ennoshita.

“This doesn’t concern you thugs. So how about you go back to the gym and we’ll bring these omegas back to you when we’re finished.” The leader announced. He had taken upon himself to walk up closer to Daichi until he was face to face with the other alpha.

“Back off.” Daichi ordered.

“Oh, or what?”

Daichi only smirked before he reeled his head back, and slammed his forehead into the rival alpha’s face. The alpha went down with a cry, using both hands to try and stop the gushing blood pouring out of his nose. He fell back onto his fellow alphas who was snarled ready to fight only to come back to face with the darken almost sadistic looks from the alphas of Karasuno especially Daichi who smirked as he licked the rival blood dripping down his face from the hit.

“Fuck you!” The next alpha screamed. “I’ll kil—“

“Try it.” Asahi hissed. The ace moved quietly until he somehow appeared directly beside alpha. “You thought you were gonna touch my omega.” “Leave some of him for me.” Kageyama hissed. Slowly the rest of the team moved until the rival alphas were surrounded.

“Alright, alright! Fuck!” One of the smaller alphas cried. “We’ll leave just leave us alone!”

“That was so cool!” Hinata screamed once the other alphas disappeared. Kageyama rolled his eyes at his mate but didn’t stop as the orange haired omega rubbed his scent against his chest.

“Asahi! That was so manly!” Noya shrieked as he launched himself into his alpha’s arms. “Noya don’t just launch out of nowhere. You could have been hurt.” Asahi jagged softly as he held the omega by his thighs against his side. Noya could only roll his eyes at his alpha as he pressed kisses to his face.

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima asked softly. Normally the stoic alpha would refuse to some any type of PDA but he didn’t care in this moment, his hands gently cupping Yamaguchi face. “Now that your here Tsukki.”

“Did they touch you anyone? I’ll kill them. Where are those assholes at?! Come back here and face me!” Tanaka screamed as he puffed out his chest. Ennoshita rolled his eyes at his mate but couldn’t help the fond look in his eyes. “Stop it you big idiot.”

Daichi didn’t say anything as he approached Suga, his eyes scanning his mate looking for any signs of unimaginable.

“I’m okay. Just a little nervous still but okay.” Suga muttered. Daichi didn’t believe it but he knew better than to make a scene in front of the rest of the pack so he nodded.


End file.
